Red Lions
by Become one yes
Summary: This is Morgiana x Masrur fic, Masrur discovers, sexual desire and takes it out on his student, claiming her in a rather rough fashion


**_So I joined the Magi fandom, this is a Morgiana x Masrur _****_fic because this ship has one M fic on this site, I will be the first, like Muckefuck with their large amount of Aladdin x Judar fics (the iced flame is amazing and so is fairy tail braid) This is PWP and TWT and not age matched._**

* * *

><p>Masrur had recently returned to Sindria after a business trip but all he could think of was an odd ache in his groin. He'd never felt anything like it and now that he was alone in his chambers he could investigate the feeling. He noticed after removing his armor that his cock is hard. The Fanalis had never been aroused before and was promptly startled to see himself in such in state. He didn't have time for women, especially when his brute strength had repulsed many of the opposite sex. He glared at the erection, trying to will it away and frowning at its stubbornness, "What do I do...?" He muttered reaching down to loosely wrap his hand around it, shuddering at the odd sensation. He slowly dragged his hand up and groaned, biting his tongue so he didn't disturb anyone at the late hour. His hand sped up and his tasted copper, thrusting his hips into his hand. He was startled to admit that he was insanely aroused by the sight of his own hand around himself. He wished he could just find a woman and figure it out that way but he'd probably break her with how strong he was so he quickly shoot down the idea. So he continued to stroke himself faster and harder, using his free hand to fondle his balls. <em>'Ohh that feels good.'<em> He thought, a bead of pre-cum already dripping down his cock. He felt the bead slick his shaft even further and he came with a groan moments later, eyes squeezed shut as he realized he'd probably done that a bit to early, "I wondered if Morgiana could take all of me...?" He muttered aloud. Morgiana had proven herself of being capable of handling anything fate threw at her, she had grown into a strong, capable Fanalis woman. A predator who lived for the hunt and adrenaline. Just the thought of her had him hard again, standing to put something light on and praying to Solomon that she was still awake, he wasn't good with women but him and Morgiana were Fanalis, seducing her would be easy if he did it the way his father had taught him, using possessiveness and dominance. He knocked on her door and when he didn't receive an answer he peeked inside to the beautiful sight of Morgiana, flushed and touching herself between her legs, her womanhood wet. His erection hurt by this point and he pushed open the door, causing Morgiana to close her legs and flush gently, "T-Teacher?" She asked, shivering at the predator look in Masrur's eyes, it's like she was a gazelle and he was a hungry lion, stalking his prey.

"I told you to just call me Masrur." He muttered, letting his loose robe fall from his toned body. needless to say he was extremely hot and bothered and it showed, "Maybe, I should punish you for calling me such a thing." He murmured, spreading his fellow Fanalis' legs apart to rest between them. He didn't know where he got the idea to punish Morgiana but he just did and easily ground against her, making her moans louder by a little bit, "We are comrades, two red lions on the hunt." He leaned down and nibbled her shoulder. 'She tastes so sweet.' He thought, growling in a dark, possessive desire, to claim and ravage.

"Masrur!" She gasped, pushing me away as she finally got over the shock, "W-What are you-?!" She was pulling her dress down over herself and I glared at the offending material, tearing it from her body, "Masrur!" She shouted, using the blanket now, "Why are you-?"

I cut her off with a kiss, hips grinding against hers as I moved aside the blanket, "Because your the only one who I can do it with." I kissed her deeper and her body willingly accepted me after that point, hips crushed against mine in an attempt for more friction. Our bodies were aflame with passion, hips grinding into each other and lips locked in a fierce battle for dominance. Morgiana had never won against me and I would never let her not that night or any night that might potentially follow. He ground against her and reveled in her moans and little calls of his name, his lips scorching a path over her neck and shoulders, leaving little marks that made her his. She didn't resist any longer and even tilted her head so he could easily access the most sensitive parts of her body, "You're so beautiful." He murmured his control slipping away as he roughly entered her, stretching her virginal canal wide, "No other man is allowed to touch you like this except for me." he murmured, hips rocking into the younger Fanalis. She was a mess under him, mewling and shaking, face flushed in pleasure as he alternated between biting and kissing her neck, his thrusts into her wild and rough. She was his and no one else's, he'd claim her every night until she realized it, until she stopped looking at other men and succumbed to him, to his rough ways and his possessiveness. Her chanting of his name stirred the palace and there was knocking and banging on Morgiana's door. he lifted her legs into the air, ignoring the sounds and scratching at the backs of her thighs. She came with a loud cry of his name, hips slamming into his in an attempt to make him climax faster, her tight opening clenching around him and making him cum with a low growl of her name. he pulled out and laid next to her, pulling her against his chest and nuzzling into her hair, a deep purr coming from his chest.

"M-Masrur." She panted, falling asleep in his arms, the door falling open seconds later to reveal the rest of the generals, Sinbad and Morgiana's friends. He glared at them and growled possessively, pulling the beautiful girl closer.

"Shh." He quickly shooed them away and pulled his new mate close, kissing her hair and falling asleep in her arms, there would be problems tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was supposed to be a one-shot but I'm making it a two-shot (maybe more) -BOY6672-<strong>_


End file.
